The Fall of the Changeling Kingdom
by puropogo
Summary: What did happen to the Changeling Kingdom before the arrival of The Doctor and Derpy? How it was destroyed?


_**The Fall of the Changeling Kingdom**_

_**July 28th, 1024 C.E., 11:00 am, Ponyville Town Hall.**_

There she was. Scared as never. She couldn't remember a single moment of her life when she was so scared like that. She didn't want to make a decision over to something like that, nevertheless she was elected mayor to do that kind of decisions.

Why she wanted to be the mayor? Maybe because the other candidates didn't deserve the position. One of them promised to build a giant arcade machine in the town hall, another promised to create a big stand for burgers. There was even one who promised to built a wall between the city to split the earth ponies from the unicorns. What she promised? She promised that, no matter what, all ponies in Ponyville would feel safe, and that she was going to act with honesty and integrity. She narrowly beat Button Mash and his arcade machine.

But she could stand the pressure of being mayor? So far, she had done relatively good. There were some minor problems, but most of them were solved by the Princesses. Now she had to solve a problem of her own. She could do that, she was the mayor after all.

"I can't do this! Why I thought I could be a mayor?" She said to herself. "This is not an easy option. In one hoof, if I give them what they want, most ponies would disapprove and feel in danger. In the other hoof, if I don't give them, I'm forcing a race to certain death. What should I do?" The mayor was on the verge of crying, when her assistant entered her office.

"Mayor, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not, Applebloom. I don't know what to do?"

"Should I call the princesses? Probably they'll know what to do?"

For a moment, the mayor thought that was a good idea. But suddenly, she realised most of the town's problems were solved by the princess, specially Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"No. I'll do this. I can solve this." Before her assistant was leaving, the mayor asked something. "Do you think I should give them refuge?"

"I don't know. I know this for sure: no matter what choice you made, it would be the best choice you can make. And things would go better in the future."

"How do you know that, Applebloom?"

"Because I voted for you, Diamond Tiara. I know you could do the best. We trust in you." With that said, Applebloom left the mayor, hoping that she could do the best for the changeling family.

"I can do this. I'll do this."

_**July 28th, 1024 C.E., 1:00 pm, Ponyville Courtroom.**_

"Order in the room." A blue officer said to calm down the ponies in the courtroom. Everypony kept quiet when Diamond Tiara entered the room. "The case Ponyville vs the Changelings starts now. Presides Mayor Diamond Tiara."

"Bring the changelings in front of me." A cage, containing three changelings, was brought in front of Diamond Tiara. One of the changelings looked like a mare, the other two were foals, or hatchlings as ponies said. "Say your name."

"Autumn Dryas, your highness."

"You said earlier you and your family wanted refuge on Ponyville. May I ask why?"

"There is no other place we could go."

"Do you know what crimes the changelings have committed to Equestria? There was the invasion to Canterlot on Princess Cadance weeding, the kidnapping of my assistant and her friends when they were fillies, the attack on Manehattan…"

"Yes, we know." Autumn said. "But we are not-"

"Also, the Changeling Kingdom promised to wipe out Equestria, is that right?"

"Maybe, I don't know, but-"

The voices of some ponies in the room were heard: 'DON'T LET THEM STAY IN THIS TOWN', 'SEND THEM TO A PRISON', 'EXECUTE THOSE BUGS'.

"ORDER!" Diamond Tiara slam her hammer to silence the ponies, "Ponies, remember that capital punishment against any pony was outlawed by Princess Celestia."

"But they are not ponies!" Diamond Tiara recognised the voice that said that. He was her rival Pure Blood, the earth pony who promised to built a wall to split the earth ponies from the unicorns. Since the arrival of the changelings he was becoming more popular, and there was rumours that he would do something to call back the elections so he could be mayor.

"You are not the one who can say something like that, Pure Blood."

"But, they are-"

"Silence! Or I'll sentence you for disrespect." Diamond calmed herself before continuing on her trial to Autumn.

"My question is, with all of your past, how can you and your family be trusted? Why do you want to refuge here, on Ponyville?"

"We chose Ponyville for two reasons." Autumn explained. "The Crystal Empire is far away, if we tried to cross Canterlot or Trottingham we would have died before we could say something. Ponyville or the Crystal Empire were better options."

"The second one?"

"Ponyville is the home of the Elements of Harmony. If something wrong happens, we know they could protect us. Please, don't send us back to the Changeling Kingdom." Autumn begged, with tears on her eyes.

"Why not? What happened on the Changeling Kingdom?"

"There is no more Changeling Kingdom. It was destroyed." All the ponies gasped in the room. There was some whispering and murmur on the room before Diamond slammed her hammer again.

"Order! Can you tell me what happened to the Changeling Kingdom?"

"It was a nightmare. Two days ago, the Changeling Kingdom was a big, proud realm. Some of the problems we had in the past, like the starving, they were fading. Everything looked so optimistic. Until they arrived."

_**July 26th, 1024 C.E., 5:00 pm, Changeling Kingdom Outskirts.**_

Two changeling guards were doing their patrols when they heard a noise coming from the forest. The first suspicion was a lost pony. Since the pony and changeling relationships were broken due to invasion attempts, it was their duty to arrest the lost pony and prevent him to give the exact location of their kingdom. That was the last order their Queen gave to them before she disappeared.

The changeling guards came close to the woods when suddenly, one of them was hit by a blinding light, falling unconscious. Whatever it was, it had the intention to attack the kingdom so the other changeling left to inform his superior of the attack. He grabbed his partner and went to the commander's office.

"Sir! Commander!"

"Private."

"Something attacked us. Something dangerous."

"What happened?"

"A light, a blinding light attacked us, my partner…" A medic was sent to check the unconscious changeling. Unfortunately, the changeling was found dead on arrival.

"A killing light? I'll personally see that, we'll check that light now."

When they arrived to the scene of the attack, they noticed there were footprints close to the woods, but they didn't look like it were made by changeling or even ponies. They decided to enter the woods. Nopony knows what happened then, but the closest changelings heard screams, shootings and blast from that part of the woods. The worst had yet to come.

_**July 28th, 1024 C.E., 1:10 pm, Ponyville Courtroom.**_

"Come on! What kind of story is that?" Pure Blood said.

"Pure Blood! Don't interrupt!" Diamond Tiara shut up him. "Continue Autumn."

_**July 26th, 1024 C.E., 9:00 pm, Changeling Kingdom.**_

Imago Dryas was one of the most prestigious magicians all over the changeling Kingdom. His father used to be one of the generals of the Changeling Army, but he was dishonourably discharged for his participation at the failed coup d'état to Queen Chrysalis. Imago was just a kid when he saw his father going to jail. Since that moment he decided that he won't enter a military career like his father, but a more magic oriented.

Nevertheless, that night was summoned by the Changeling Army to defend the kingdom. Initially he refused, thinking it was a new coup d'état to the Military junta, who was ruling the kingdom until the spawn of the fallen Queen could be found. But the news were that there was an imminent attack to the kingdom and all grown up changelings were required. He and his wife Autumn went to the castle to meet the other changelings who would fight against the menace.

_**July 28th, 1024 C.E., 1:15 pm, Ponyville Courtroom.**_

"Wait, if you are married, where is your husband?"

"Pure Blood, I'll give you one last chance. If you don't shut up, i'll arrest you for disrespect!"

_**July 26th, 1024 C.E., 9:30 pm, Changeling Kingdom.**_

Both Imago and Autumn were waiting for the orders, when the military junta appeared. The highest ranking officers of the Changeling Army walked in front of the changelings and gave them a speech that would last forever in Autumn's mind.

"Tonight, the Changeling Kingdom will face a new threat. This threat is not like the creatures of Everfree that attack any single thing that walks through that forest, nor like the Canterlot ponies or the gryphons. This new threat had weakened our armies so fast that we were forced to call all of you in battle. We are not gonna lie, this is a battle we can lose. So, as an order, you are going to put all your children and ill family members in the castle while the rest of us will be fighting. Say goodbye to your families if you think is necessary. We'll meet again in 30 minutes."

"Why he said that?" Autumn asked.

"I don't know, darling, but I don't like how the situation looks. We must put our family safe. Let's go."

When they were close to their house, they begin to hear a screeching noise getting closer to their houses. Some changelings started to fell unconscious. Autumn and Imago began to panic when they saw a gray figure walking towards them.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"You'll get a new upgrading to a new body." The figure said in a sing song tune. "Upgrading is mandatory."

"Cover your ears Autumn!" Imago said when the noise became louder. The figure was getting closer, with other figures looking alike began to appear close to the houses. They almost fell unconscious until someone threw a grenade to the silver ponies, making the noise to stop. "We've got to find the kids, Autumn, and leave them safe."

They run to their house and found the children safe. After they picked up them, they began to run to the castle, only to be stopped by some changelings.

"Don't go to the castle! There are more of those creatures in there."

"What?"

"We must leave the kingdom, now!"

"But-"

"NOW"

Autumn couldn't believe it. The place she growed up, when her family were raised, her home, she was forced to leave it behind. A couple of tears began to leave their eyes until her husband spoke her. "Darling, it's ok. We'll be back, soon."

They began to run, but every exit the kingdom had, they saw the silver ponies surrounded them. All the soldiers who were fighting were dying or taken by the silver ponies. That's when Imago saw the destruction of the Kingdom.

"Autumn, take the kids and all the changelings you can find. There is an underground shelter below the barracks. I know the location, my dad used to take me there when I was a kid, I hope you could enter and there's no enemies there."

"What? Why are you saying me that?"

"The magic blast our horns produce are not strong enough to stop those creatures, but I know a spell that can freeze them."

"But why you want us to take shelter?"

Imago sighed. "It's black magic. I can't do it by my own and I can't do it with you because you must take care of our family."

"No, please, no."

"I'm sorry, it's the only way." Imago said before Autumn hugged him. "Don't forget that I love you." They departed on different paths, Autumn to the barracks and Imago asking some of the remaining soldiers to perform the spell with him.

When they were safe on the barracks, they heard a big bang on the surface. They still continued to hear the silver ponies, but they were disintegrating. Finally, one of them said. "Emergency Shutdown. Prepare to charge ourselves."

Autumn left a minute the barracks, and saw how the silver ponies running to the Changeling Castle. She and the remaining mages performed a spell to lock the kingdom, so nopony could enter or leave the kingdom.

_**July 28th, 1024 C.E., 1:15 pm, Ponyville Courtroom.**_

"That's our story. That's why we left the Changeling Kingdom. There is no other place we could go." Autumn said after she finished her story.

There was a minute of silence after that. No one even coughed. Finally, somepony spoke.

"I have heard so many stories, but none of them was so fantastic and false like that one. Seriously? An alien invasion to your home? Right. Why they didn't attack another place, uh?" Pure Blood said, but after that he saw the faces of the rest of the ponies. "Come on, you can't believe on something like that, don't you?"

"Officer, arrest him for disrespect! I don't want to see him on my court." Diamond Tiara said.

"Wait! Don't do that!" Applebloom said. "Let him see your verdict before he is taken away."

"Ok, Applebloom. I know you have taken so many risks to come to this place, hoping to get a new future. I know you have suffered a lot, and I believe your story. But still, there is something I don't feel right about you, and that's your past. So, this is my verdict." All the ponies in the room, including the changelings, were expecting her verdict. "You are allowed to live in Ponyville under certain restrictions. The royal guard must have a register of all the changelings living in Ponyville, because I'm pretty sure you are not the only ones here, right? After some time, considering your behavior, you'll be released from the surveilling."

"What?" Pure Blood shouted, "Why did you-"

"You are ponies, like the rest of us. You deserve a chance to be part of Equestria. Case closed."

"You can't do that! Wait until I tell the princess you let those, those monster to live in Equestria, you'll see-"

"You'll see what?" Two alicorns appeared before Pure Blood. One of them was a slim mare with a pale light grayish orchid slim coat, and the other a small alicorn with turquoisish white coat. Two of the princess of Equestria arrived.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Honeydew Wisp!"

"I heard there was some changeling problems in Ponyville, Diamond…" Twilight said.

"Well, yes, I must have said that to you, but-"

"But the problems got worse!" Pure Blood shouted. "She allowed those monster to live in Equestria."

"Monsters?" Honeydew said, and with a brilliant lime green aura, she transformed into a different kind of alicorn: her wings looked more like the ones from the butterflies, there were a couple of holes on her legs, and her horn was curve. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MONSTER?"

"Relax, Honey." Twilight said, making Honeydew to leave the frightening Pure Blood and face the family of changelings. "I got to say, you made the right choice, Diamond. You'll be a great mayor." Diamond nodded in silence.

"And to the changelings here," Honeydew spoke, "you are officially part of Equestria civilization. Me, as the heir of Queen Chrysalis, I decree that all changelings can live on any part of Equestria. To accomplish that, I'll live in Ponyville and learn the magic of friendship."

Everypony but Pure Blood cheered after that. But Twilight had more surprises that day.

"If you are gonna learn the magic of friendship in Ponyville, you'll need an assistant. And I've got the perfect one." With a flash, a purple dragon appeared in front of Honeydew. "Spike, from now on, you are Princess Honeydew's assistant."

"What? What about you?" Spike asked.

"Trust me, Spike. She wants to help the changelings, and also to learn the magic of friendship, so she needs someone who can help her with that, and you're that one."

"Ok, I'll accept, just because she's your niece. But shouldn't asked first?"

"Sorry for that Spike."

"Um, Twilight?"

"Yes?"

"I'm a big dragon. My neck is touching the ceiling and it's starting to hurt."

"Oops, sorry." With another flash, Spike disappeared. "There's something else, Honey."

"What is it?" With a flash, a book appeared in front of her. "That's the friendship jour-" then the book was burned into ashes, "nal?"

"Yes, or, well, it used to be."

"But, but, but, but, but… BUT! You wrote that book with your friends, and you love books, specially that one!"

"I know, it wasn't an easy decision, but I made it because I want to you to learn friendship the way I learned, so you can be a better princess I was."

"What did you drink? Is that moon thing Princess Luna doesn't want to give me?"

"Nope, nothing like that. I'll wait my reports every week. Or better, when you find something report it to me."

"I'll do it. But seriously, you had take something, right?" With a flash, Twilight disappeared. "Seriously, she burned that book?"

**Author's note:**

**This special one shot was written to "celebrate" my first episodes of my Doctor Whooves Stories. And also to explain what happened to the Changeling Kingdom before 'The Silver Army' and after 'The Changeling Problem'.**

**And, yes, Twilight was a little crazy, but let's face it: if you spend too much time with Pinkie Pie, you'll caught something from her "pinkie-ness".**

**Read my blog on Fimfiction, my username it's the same I have on Fanfiction. I'll write about everything on my writing process, and some crazy ideas that pop up from my head.**

**Cybermen created by Kit Pedler and Gerry Davis.**

**Changelings created by Megan McCarthy, Rob Renzetti, Lauren Faust and Rebecca Dart.**

**Princess Honeydew Wisp (or the daughter of Chrysalis idea I'm using) created by PonyBlue for 'The Foal in The Basket'.**


End file.
